


Now and Forever

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've fought long and hard for this day. Now Jack and Bunny get to tie the knot in their own way using the traditions of Pooka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since it's JackRabbit Week over on Tumblr as I write this (July 14-21, 2013) then I knew that I had to do _something_ for it. This was originally going to be for Thursday but, though it's a little late, I think it suited the theme on Tuesday: Tradtions. Fair warning, there's some headcanons of my own snuck in here.
> 
> As always, the Winter Prince belongs to the lovely [the-guardian-of-fun](http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com) and I appreciate that I get to play around so much in this UA (universe alteration). So much Prince love.

Adjusting his jacket for the hundredth time, Jack Frost looked nervously around at the Warren he stood in. More appropriately, the room he was in now with Sandy and North somewhat fussing over him. It was a big day, probably bigger than the day that Jack had fought and won Bunnymund's life. Then again, was anything bigger than that day? It was that very day which had led to this, him standing in a room that had seen better days but was adorned with a mirror, a wardrobe and vanity along with a few cushions for seating.

"Stop fussing, Jack. You are looking good!" North said, roughly patting the winter spirit's shoulders with both hands. Even after all this time, Jack still felt like he could buckle under those hands. Still, he laughed as he looked up at his friend who was smiling back at him, almost looking proud. "Congratulations."

Sandy gave a thumbs up, floating up to Jack's other side. They were all so proud of him, it seemed. There were no dissenting voices, no one saying that he shouldn't even consider it. They seemed to know by now that there was little they could do in terms of dissuading him from going ahead. Jack knew what he wanted and he wanted this.

Despite North's suggestion, Jack once again found himself fussing with his clothes. A hooded formal jacket in blue tied at the waist with a deeper blue-hued sash and a white, high-collared shirt underneath. His pants were tight, almost black and his feet were wrapped in white, his toes poking out - since he couldn't stand having them covered completely. Those bared toes wiggled now, anxiety and excitement coursing through him at the same time.

A small knock came at the door making everyone look over. "Come in," Jack said finally as he reached up to straighten his crown. Not that it really _needed_ straightening but it felt natural to do so.

It was Tooth who hovered in, a soft smile on her face. She'd clearly seen both of them now and that same pride and happiness was reflected in her eyes. "He says it's time. We've been delaying enough," Tooth said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Clearly she was quoting the second party in all of this.

Flying over to North and pushing firmly on his back, she started to usher them out. "Congratulations again, Jack. I'm so happy for both of you. You deserve this." As she spoke, she flitted over to the winter spirit and leaned in to leave a gentle kiss on his cheek. She nodded again then followed North and Sandy out of the room, leaving him on his own.

There was little by way of human tradition here, though the two of them being separated could be counted as one he supposed. Apparently this was just as much Pookan tradition as it was human.

Pooka.

The thought brought a little laugh out of Jack as he grabbed his staff. It iced over where he gripped it as it always did. This time he let the ice continue, coating it to give it a completely different look. The ice shimmered slightly as Jack turned his staff over in his hands before gripping it and opening the door. There was no "giving away" here, it was all the choice of the ones who loved one another. He remembered how confused Aster was when he described human traditions.

As he started walking along the over-grown stone path, he felt his stomach doing flips. He remembered how close this had been to being a traditional human wedding. Jack had insisted that they do it Bunny's way instead once he'd heard what it was like. A human wedding was fine but Pooka felt right for them. It had been such a surprise for his lover when Jack suggested it then insisted upon a Pookan ceremony but it was a pleasant surprise.

Now, here they were, the big day which would once again change their lives. At least this time they weren't fighting or on the brink of death. There was nothing and no one barring them from their happiness, they only had a path to walk and words to say.

Jack had spent plenty of time worrying and fussing over things. He couldn't believe what his spontaneous ideas had gotten him into now. Was he really ready to be tied down to only one person for the rest of eternity? The more he'd thought about it, the more foolish he felt for questioning it. He and Bunny loved each other, there was no one else for either of them. They complimented one another, understood each other. It wasn't as if they were going to settle down and have a family but he felt committing himself to this relationship was important for both of them.

All of his mind's wandering had filled the small void as he walked to the enclosed area of the Warren they'd set up for this. There was no pomp and glamour here, just three large cushions for North, Tooth and Sandy to sit on. No archway stood in front of them but an altar did, one that fit right in with the rest of the Warren. This place had apparently been set up for ceremonies such as these long ago. Aster never went here because there was little reason for him to do so until now. Sitting on the altar were two angled stone hooks, both holding up something that couldn't be seen from the angle Jack approached. The altar itself was a square decorated with abstract Pooka reliefs.

His eyes only briefly went over those details, finally resting on the one he was to be with for the rest of his eternal life. He'd clearly groomed himself from head to toe, Bunny's fur looking sleek and soft. The bandolier he wore was exchanged for one that was more ornamented like his gauntlets, egg-shaped gems studding the front while decorated boomerangs sat in the back. The leather was new, not worn at all so he'd clearly made these himself only recently.

It seemed that Aster had the same eyes for Jack as he followed every movement until the winter spirit stopped at the altar. He took a deep breath and looked up with a nervous smile only to see a smile of happiness on his lover's face. Wasn't he just as nervous or was he too happy to reflect that? He'd ask later.

Bunny picked up the object that had been hung on the hook on his side. It was a bracelet, not a ring. It made more sense that a piece of jewelery that wasn't a ring would be used for a Pooka. A ring would probably get in the way on their differently shaped fingers, after all. Aster rubbed the wooden beads that were carved with tiny details representing himself such as eggs and flowers. It was a part of him that he would give to Jack as he'd described when talking about Pookan bonding ceremonies.

"Jack Frost, I give this to you as a symbol of my love for you. It'd mean everythin' to me if you accept it and become my mate."

The young Guardian couldn't help but notice how full of emotion that voice was. Bunny almost looked nervous, as though he expected this to be turned down. Before he'd gotten the crown and assumed a larger role of practically commanding winter, Jack probably would have ran the other way. However, now he couldn't even think about doing such a thing.

Lifting his right arm, Jack presented his wrist to his lover. "I accept it, E. Aster Bunnymund, with all of my heart." Just as he'd rehearsed. It didn't sound any less silly to his ears and it'd been a very disgruntled Pooka that he'd dealt with when Jack had laughed over it. To his credit, Jack didn't even do more than smile brightly without a laugh to follow it.

Seemingly content with this, Bunny opened the clasp on the bracelet then slipped it onto Jack's wrist. There was a small click, one that was probably lost on their small audience. It was the sound of finality but also one that sent a jolt through his heart, a good one. Jack's eyes quickly darted down before looking up again and letting out a soft breath that he didn't realise he'd held.

Knowing that it was his turn, he watched for a moment as Aster lifted his left arm which didn't have a gauntlet covering it. Nor would it for the rest of his days unless he went into battle. Jack was certain that his lover could wear any kind of arm cover he liked but he obviously wanted to just flaunt the fact that, after such a long time, he belonged to someone.

Placing his staff against the tree close to them, Jack lifted the bracelet he'd made. It was made of polished moonstone set in silver which didn't have anything etched into the surface of each bead. He had figured it was enough that the moonstone looked like snow and ice, something that represented himself. Granted, he'd asked for assistance but, once he understood how to do it, he had completed it on his own. Now he opened the clasp and slipped it around his lover's wrist, latching it into place. Only one had to say the words of acceptance and Jack had insisted that Aster asked the question since it was his traditions they were following.

Both of their hands went up and then their fingers interlaced, a feat which had been practiced many times. He remembered how he'd floundered before, four fingers and a thumb not going evenly into Aster's three fingers and thumb. Eventually he'd settled on two fingers being held between Bunny's. That worked well and was comfortable to hold for the time they needed to.

His eyes locked with those bright green ones of Bunny's, feeling a sort of calm wash over him. They leaned forward over the altar but stopped about an inch apart. Jack licked his lips and mentally prepared himself, hoping that he wouldn't stumble over his words. This was the last thing he needed to screw up.

"Today, we two become one. I will love you, protect you and cherish you with every sunrise, sunset and the turns in-between. Now and forever until the end of days."

They both spoke as one, something they'd rehearsed though not with those words. Now they both closed the gap to kiss, Jack almost swearing he felt a shock go through him at the touch. He really _did_ feel like one with Aster, almost as if he could feel that spring warmth mingling with the cold of winter. The sensation didn't leave him when they pulled apart to the enthusiastic clapping of Tooth and North with Sandy's being silent but no less excited.

With that, Jack and Aster moved to the front of the altar then held hands. It was the ones that held their bracelets, the symbol of their bond, that now touched. They bowed slightly and looked up. It had been so short yet so meaningful that Jack had been certain he'd feel a mix of disappointment and relief when it was over. Yet all he could feel was happiness, knowing that he was connected to the one he loved and no one could ever break that bond.

The other Guardians got up respectfully and bowed before filing out. They would leave the two lovebirds alone, letting them enjoy quiet moments together. While they weren't going to have a honeymoon in a tropical paradise, Jack was more than content to spend a few days alone with his mate.

A soft tug to his arm made him look over, his lips quickly taken by another kiss. Furred arms wrapped around him and he returned the embrace with a content sigh. He was loved, protected, wanted and needed. That was what this kiss told him. He put the same feelings into it, hoping that Aster would understand what it meant to him. Just knowing that Aster was alive and here to do this with him was almost enough to knock him off his feet. They would both be here for one another.

Now and forever. It was a long time but they'd make it work.


End file.
